Avoir un enfant de toi
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Impossible de faire un résumé sans dévoiler l'histoire! Mais attention c'est vous qui devez trouvez qui est la personne dont parle Ace dans ses pensée! Petit indice: C'est un homme!


Avoir un enfant de toi

Source: Bakugan

Genre: AU + POV + Romance + Deathfic + Family

Couple: Ace x ?

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bakugan ne m'appartiennent pas, comme la chanson! Sauf le petit personnage que vous verrez!

Les mots en italiques sont le fait que les pensées du personnage qui a le POV!

Les mots en italiques et en gras sont les paroles de Phil Barney "Un enfant de toi"!

Résumé: Impossible de faire un résumé sans dévoiler l'histoire! Mais attention c'est vous qui devez trouvez qui est la personne dont parle Ace dans ses pensée!

Petit indice: C'est un homme!

Chapitre 1: Infinie tristesse et joie douloureuse

POV Ace

_Depuis la fin de tes années universitaire sur Terre je suis venu te chercher avec Mira, tu avais fais des adieux à ta mère et à tes amis, les yeux brillant de larmes de tristesse et de bonheur. Tristesse parce que tu quittais la planète qui t'avais vu naitre et grandir. Et bonheur parce que tu allais vivre avec moi, mon Amour, un rêve que tous les deux on a avait rêvé sans jamais le dire aux autres._

_Quand nous sommes arrivés sur ma planète tu avais dis qu'elle était magnifique, j'en étais fier. En trois jours tu avais compris les différences et les ressemblances avec la Terre en plus de nos coutumes. Tu avais trouvé assez facilement un emploi en tant que professeur d'histoires sur la Terre et sur les Bakugans. Moi, j'étais chanteur, pas encore connu, mais je ne voulais pas devenir populaire trop vite. _

_Je me souviens qu'en allant te chercher je croisais certains de tes élèves et de tes collègues, ils m'avaient appris qu'ils t'appréciaient énormément._

_Ça faisait maintenant trois ans que nous vivions ensemble. J'avais écrit à ta mère pour avoir son accord concernant le fait que je voulais te demander ta main. Sa réponse mit trois semaines à me venir mais j'avais appris, soulagé, qu'elle avait accepté à la seule condition que je te comble de bonheur. Chose que je lui ai promis puisque tu étais ma vie._

_Avec l'aide de Gus, Baron, Keith, Volt, Lync, Marucho et Dan (Par lettres), j'étais allé dans une bijouterie pour t'acheter quelque chose. J'avais su gagner un peu d'argent en faisant mon deuxième boulot qui était serveur dans un petit bar sympa._

_Quand je suis rentré à la maison, j'avais caché ton cadeau dans notre chambre._

_Quand tu rentré vers 19 h 30, alors que tu rentrais vers les 17h20, tu m'avais expliqué que Mira t'avais amené à l'hôpital pour y passer des examens car tu t'étais évanoui en cours! Je t'avais demandé, inquiet, si les médecins avaient trouvé quelque chose. Tu m'avais appris qu'ils n'en étaient pas tout à fait certains. _

_Trois jours plus tard tu avais invité nos amis, ta mère et moi au restaurant où tu nous avais appris que tu avais une nouvelle à nous annoncer qui avait fait bondir mon cœur de bonheur: Tu étais "enceinte"! J'en avais profité pour sortir de ma poche de pantalon le cadeau que je t'avais caché et devant tous nos amis et ta mère je t'avais demandé de m'épouser…Tu avais accepté avec joie!__**  
**_

_**C'était le mois de février  
Ton ventre était bien rond  
C'est vrai qu'on l'attendait  
On voulait l'appeler **_**_Jason_**_**  
**_

_Tu en étais à ton neuvième mois, je me souviens que pendant les quatre premiers mois nous avons beaucoup réfléchi au prénom du bébé mais ce furent ta mère, Lync et Gus qui trouvèrent le prénom idéal: __Asahi__*__!__**  
**_

_**Ce matin là, il faisait froid  
J'avais rendez-vous au studio  
Et tout en soufflant sur mes doigts  
J'disais l'petit s'ra un Verseau  
**_

_Ce matin-là j'avais reçu une lettre de Dan qui m'avait demandé de nos nouvelles à tous les trois. En 26 ans c'était le premier hiver que j'eus connus de toute ma vie qui me parut extrêmement froid. Tout en lisant sa lettre je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que notre enfant serait du signe du Verseau.__**  
**_

_**Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ca f'sait longtemps que j'attendais  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais  
Qu'il ait ton sourire, ton regard  
Quand tu te lèves le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main**_

_Chaque jour qui passait, j'aimais te regarder te contempler devant le miroir à pieds de lion qui avait appartenu à ma mère. Mère que je ne sais rien, ni même sur mon père. J'avais toujours rêvé de fonder une famille avec quelqu'un, je ne voulais plus être cette personne auquel on se retourne et qu'on murmure à voix basse dans son dos:_

-C'est l'orphelin.

_Ce que ces gens ne savaient pas était la douleur qu'ils me faisaient au cœur. De tout Vestal j'étais le seul à ne pas avoir de parents…Et j'en souffrais, en silence, mais j'en souffrais. Mira et Keith avaient encore leur mère, mais moi je n'avais personnes à qui parler de mes craintes, de mes doutes, de mes peurs, de mes joies de quand j'étais enfant. Même les Sœurs qui m'avaient recueilli pendant 4 courtes années puis qui m'abandonnèrent à leurs tours n'ont pas su combler ce vide en moi. Je n'ai jamais su la raison de leur acte…Alors j'ai dus devenir un homme avant l'âge et travailler très dur pour pouvoir mener une vie correcte._

_Je priais chaque nuit pour que l'enfant ne devienne pas orphelin de parents comme moi, qu'il ait ton regard et ton sourire. J'aimais te voir sourire, ton regard pétillait tel un brasier où le bonheur et l'Amour y étaient maîtres. Nous nous étions mariés alors que tu étais "enceinte" de 5 mois, notre lune de miel n'a duré que 2 mois mais nos amis nous avaient fait la surprise d'avoir construit la chambre du bébé en plus de l'avoir mise en couleur et d'avoir acheté le lit et les autres accessoires nécessaires._

_Te voir "enceinte" était le seul cadeau que je voulais, je remerciais dans mes prières tous les Dieux que je connaissais, je leur demandais que notre enfant naisse en bonne santé. _

_Je me rappelle qu'un mercredi après-midi (On s'était donné rendez-vous au bar où je travaillais) Gus nous avait offert à chacun un médaillon où une Lolite y pendait, un deuxième où pendaient un Lapis et une Pierre de Lune. Il t'avait offert en plus un bracelet où se trouvait une Chrysoprase! _

_Mira nous avait expliqué le pourquoi de tels présents et sur le fait que l'on ne devait pas les retirer sous aucuns prétextes. Moi, je n'aurais pas pus te l'expliquer avec ma condition d'orphelin._

_J'imaginais notre enfant ayant ton sourire et ton regard à chaque fois que tu venais me réveiller, je priais en y mettant tout mon Amour pour toi et cet enfant qui grandissait en ton sein: Car oui ton corps avait commencé à changer à partir du cinquième mois, ton torse était devenu poitrine et ton…Hm…(__Gêné, le p'tit mari! Trop mignon!)__…entrejambe était devenu le sexe d'une femme te permettant de pouvoir donner Vie à notre enfant sans avoir recours à la césarienne._

_A 7 mois et demi en rentrant du boulot je t'avais senti déprimé, n'ayant plus gout à rien. Je t'avais demandé ce qui n'allait pas, tu ne m'avais pas répondu sur le coup. Tu étais resté muet trois semaines. J'avais demandé, inquiet, à nos amis ce qui n'allait pas. La réponse me frappa en plein cœur: Ta mère venait de mourir dans un accident de voiture, i semaines. Dan t'avais appelé pour t'annoncer la terrible nouvelle._

_J'avais pris quelques jours de congés afin de rester auprès de toi, nous sommes allés sur Terre pour rendre un dernier hommage à ta mère._

_Marucho nous avait hébergés chez lui le temps que l'on voulait. Pendant les jours qui avaient suivis tous nos amis et moi avons essayé de te réconforté tant bien que mal; ça nous avait pris 8 jours, mais tu avais repris goût à la vie pour nos amis, ta famille défunte, notre enfant et moi. Nous avions décidé qu'Alice serait la marraine de notre petit et que Keith en serait le parrain._

_**Et puis on m'a téléphoné  
Et moi bien sûr, j'ai tout quitté  
Les chœurs, les cuivres et la rythmique**_

_**J'dev'nais papa, c'était magique**_

_Alors que j'étais entrain de parler avec mes compagnons de musique sur de nouvelles chansons tout à coup Baron était entré tel un diable en dehors de sa boite, essoufflé. Il avait courut dans ma direction en criant que tu te trouvais à l'hôpital et que le travail avait déjà commencé. Je n'avais pas voulu entendre la suite que j'avais quitté le studio en courant comme un fou, mon cœur battant à grande vitesse de joie mêlée d'inquiétude. Enfin après tous ce temps d'attente, de joie et d'angoisse j'allais devenir père!_

_**Puis le taxi m'a déposé  
Devant la porte de la clinique  
Et comme un fou je suis monté  
Garçon ou fille c'était critique**_

_En sortant du studio un taxi m'avait attendu, le chauffeur m'avait apprit que Baron lui avait demandé de m'attendre et que quand je serais à l'intérieur il devait m'amener de toutes urgences à l'hôpital Rosées du Matin. Dans mon cœur j'avais remercié mon ami de cette attention._

_Le temps me parut extrêmement long, mais quand le taxi s'arrêta devant la porte de la clinique, je suis sortit en quatrième vitesse et connaissant par cœur où se trouvait les salles d'accouchements, j'y étais arrivé en 5 minutes top chrono. Très essoufflé, mais j'y étais arrivé._

_Je savais qui t'aidais à mettre notre enfant au monde: C'était Keith lui-même, le meilleur accoucheur de tout Vestal! _

_Mon cœur m'avait fait mal en battant comme un fou tellement je voulais savoir…Fille? Ou garçon? Je voulais savoir!_

_**Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ca f'sait longtemps que j'attendais  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais  
Qu'il ait ton sourire, ton regard  
Quand tu te lèves le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main**_

_Chaque jour qui passait, j'aimais te regarder te contempler devant le miroir à pieds de lion qui avait appartenu à ma mère. Mère que je ne sais rien, ni même sur mon père. J'avais toujours rêvé de fonder une famille avec quelqu'un, je ne voulais plus être cette personne auquel on se retourne et qu'on murmure à voix basse dans son dos:_

-C'est l'orphelin.

_Ce que ces gens ne savaient pas était la douleur qu'ils me faisaient au cœur. De tout Vestal j'étais le seul à ne pas avoir de parents…Et j'en souffrais, en silence, mais j'en souffrais. Mira et Keith avaient encore leur mère mais moi je n'avais personnes à qui parler de mes craintes, de mes doutes, de mes peurs, de mes joies de quand j'étais enfant. Même les sœurs qui m'avaient recueilli pendant 4 courtes années puis qui m'abandonnèrent à leurs tours. Je n'ai jamais su la raison de leur acte…Alors j'avais dus devenir un homme avant l'âge et travailler très dur pour pouvoir mener une vi correcte._

_Je priais chaque nuit pour que l'enfant ne devienne pas orphelin de parents comme moi, qu'il ait ton regard et ton sourire. J'aimais te voir sourire ton regard pétillait tel un brasier où le bonheur et l'Amour y étaient maîtres. Nous nous étions mariés alors que tu étais "enceinte" de 5 mois, notre lune de miel n'a duré que 2 mois mais nos amis nous avaient fait la surprise d'avoir construit la chambre du bébé en plus de la voir mise en couleur et d'avoir acheté le lit et les autres accessoires._

_Te voir "enceinte" était le seul cadeau que je voulais, je remerciais dans mes prières tous les Dieux que je connaissais, je leur demandais que notre enfant naisse en bonne santé. _

_Je me rappelle qu'un mercredi après-midi (On s'était donné rendez-vous au bar où je travaillais) Gus nous avait offert à chacun un médaillon où une Lolite y pendait, un deuxième médaillon où pendaient un Lapis et une Pierre de Lune. Il t'avait offert en plus une Chrysoprase dans un troisième médaillon! Mira nous avait expliqué le pourquoi de tels présents et sur le fait que l'on ne devait pas les retirer sous aucuns prétextes. Moi, je n'aurais pas pus te l'expliquer avec ma condition d'orphelin._

_J'imaginais notre enfant ayant ton sourire et ton regard à chaque fois que tu venais me réveiller, je les priais en y mettant tout mon amour pour toi et cet enfant qui grandissait en ton sein: Car oui ton corps avait commencé à changer à partir du cinquième mois, ton torse était devenu poitrine et ton…Hm…(__Gêné, le p'tit mari! Trop mignon!)__…entrejambe était devenu le sexe d'une femme te permettant de pouvoir donner vie à notre enfant sans avoir recours à la césarienne._

_A 7 mois et demi en rentrant du boulot je t'avais senti déprimé, n'ayant plus gout à rien. Je t'avais demandé ce qui n'allait pas, tu ne m'avais pas répondu sur le coup. Tu étais resté muet trois semaines, j'avais demandé, inquiet, à nos amis ce qui n'allait pas. La réponse me frappa en plein cœur: Ta mère venait de mourir dans un accident de voiture, i semaines. Dan t'avais écrit pour t'annoncer la terrible nouvelle._

_J'avais pris quelques jours de congés afin de rester auprès de toi, nous sommes allés sur Terre pour leur rendre un dernier hommage sur leurs tombes. _

_Marucho nous avait hébergés chez lui le temps que l'on voulait. Pendant les jours qui avaient suivis tous nos amis et moi avons essayé de te réconforté tant bien que mal; ça nous avait pris 8 jours mais tu avais repris goût à la vie pour nos amis, ta famille défunte, notre enfant et moi. Nous avions décidé qu'Alice serait la marraine de notre petit et que Keith en serait le parrain._

_**On m'a tendu un paquet d'langes**_

_**Dans lequel petit homme dormait  
Puis on m'a dit, d'une voix étrange  
Que c'était tout ce qui m' restait**_

_Combien de temps prit l'accouchement? Je l'ignore mais cela me parut horriblement lent comme si le temps avançait à pas de fourmis. Entretemps Mira, Gus, Baron, Lync, Volt, Dan et tous les autres anciens combattants des Combattants d'Elite Bakugan sur Terre étaient là._

_Julie avait essayé de nous distraire en nous inventant des histoires drôles, mais moi j'étais dans l'incapacité de rire tellement ma gorge était nouée, tellement j'avais peur et étais inquiet. Puis un hurlement de douleur s'était fait entendre, mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre. C'était ta voix…Plus personne n'avait prononcé un mot tellement la peur nous nouait l'estomac._

_Quand les portes s'ouvrirent j'avais bondi sur mes pieds, mon cœur battant beaucoup trop fort dans ma poitrine, si fort que j'en avais eu mal. Keith était sortit de la salle d'accouchement et s'était avancé vers moi tenant dans ses bras, contre son torse, un paquet de langes bleu roi qu'il m'avait déposé avec douceur dans mes bras. Voici les mots qu'il avait prononcés, en me souriant:_

-Toutes mes félicitations mon vieux, c'est un garçon!

_En écartant avec lenteur les pans je découvris un petit bébé en pleine santé au visage rose et ovale, aux fins cheveux verts-bleu qui était entrain de dormir paisiblement. Un sourire de pur bonheur avait étiré mes lèvres, mais il disparut quand Keith m'annonça d'une voix étrange que ce petit être que je tenais dans mes bras était la seule chose qu'il me restait au monde._

_**Tout le monde était très gentil  
Et moi je ne comprenais pas  
Que dans son cœur y' avait la vie  
Et qu' dans le tien, il faisait froid  
**_**  
**_Mon ami s'était montré très gentil et était désolés de m'avoir annoncé une si horrible nouvelle en ce moment qui aurait dût être rempli de joie et de bonheur._

-Que s'est-il passé Keith? avait demandé Dan, inquiet, n'ayant pas compris les paroles de notre ami. Et comment va Shun?

_Le frère aîné de Mira nous avait expliqué que l'accouchement avait très mal commencé puisque tu perdais anormalement beaucoup de sang, il avait compris que tu avais fait une hémorragie interne très importante. Il avait demandé à deux infirmières à ce qu'elles préparent le matériel nécessaire pour une césarienne mais toi, mon Amour, tu avais refusé._

_Tu savais que naitre sous césarienne n'était pas un acte d'Amour d'une mère envers son enfant, tu avais voulu le mettre au monde de façon naturelle._

_Keith avais essayé de t'expliquer que si tu faisais ça tu risquais de mourir, malgré la douleur tu avais trouvé la force pour lui sourire, le regard brillant de tristesse, en lui disant ces mots:_

-Je sais bien que la Mort m'attend…Mais je refuse que mon enfant naisse à l'aide d'une césarienne. Je veux lui donner tout l'Amour que j'ai pour lui en le mettant au monde de façon naturelle, tu pourras le sauver quand il sera sortit. S'il te plaît Keith…Accorde-moi cette faveur…

_Keith te l'avais accordé, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur gros._

_Non…Je ne pouvais y croire! Non, pas toi, mon Amour, pas toi!_

_J'avais lu dans le regard du frère de Mira qu'il n'avait pas un seul instant menti. _

_Alors…Dans le cœur de notre fils il y avait la vie alors que le tien ne battait plus, c'est bien ça? Tu avais rejoins ta mère et ton grand-père auprès des Dieux, nous laissant seuls le petit et moi…_

_**Ça fait dix ans qu't'as fais le vide  
Ça fait dix ans qu'tu n'es plus là  
C'est le p'tit homme qui compte mes rides  
Il dit qu'il t'aime à travers moi  
**_

_Dix ans…Dix ans que tu nous quitté, me laissant seul avec notre fils._

_Je regarde avec Amour et tendresse __Asahi__ grandir, comptant mes rides au fur et à mesure que les années passent. Un jour il m'avait dit qu'il t'aimait même si la Mort nous avait séparés. J'en avais pleuré durant deux heures. Oh, mon Amour…Tu me manques tant!_

_**Personne depuis n'a pris ta place  
L'enfant est là et j'l'aime pour deux  
Ton image est bien trop vivace  
Et c'est bien celle que j'aime le mieux  
**_

_Aucuns hommes qu'ils soient Terriens ou Vestaliens n'a sut réparer mon cœur de ton absence puisque tu étais le seul à me l'avoir volé lors de notre première rencontre sur la Nouvelle Vestroya, il y a de cela presque 20 ans. _

_L'Amour que je porte à notre fils est si grand qu'il comble ton absence, mais la nuit je repense à tout ce que l'on a vécu dans notre adolescence puis quand j'étais venu de chercher sur Terre avec Mira, mon cœur et mon âme s'en souviennent avec d'infinis détails._

_Asahi__ possède ta beauté, la finesse de ton visage, le même regard perçant, la même couleur et ton sourire. C'est un enfant très facile à élever. A chaque vacances avec Mira et les autres nous nous rendions sur Terre afin qu'__Asahi__ connaisse la planète où tu étais originaire bien avant ton mariage avec moi, faisant de toi un Vestalien._

_**Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ca f'sait longtemps que j'attendais  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais  
Qu'il ait ton sourire, ton regard  
Quand tu te levais le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Qu' j'avais quand tu m' tenais la main**_

_Je me tiens droit devant le marbre blanc de ta tombe, notre fils est à genoux devant toi. _

_Sur mes épaules se trouvent Skyress et Ingdra sur la droite_ _tandis que sur la gauche se tiennent Hawtor et Chevalier Percival. 6 mois après la naissance de notre enfant je m'étais rendu sur la Nouvelle Vestroya avec Dan afin d'annoncer ta mort à nos amis Bakugans, j'avais pleuré en leur racontant… _

-Papa?

_J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Asahi qui me regarde, inquiet, tenant toujours dans ses mains un énorme bouquet de fleurs qui est composé de plusieurs fleurs:_

_°Dix __Achillée__s jaunes qui signifient "Je veux vous aimer malgré tout."_

_°Dix __Ageratum__s multicolores qui signifient "Vous êtes mon bien le plus précieux."_

_°Dix Ageratums mauves qui signifient "Je te serai toujours fidèle."_

_°Dix __Amarante__ rouges bruns qui signifient "Amour durable"_

_°Dix __Ancolie__s blanches qui signifient "Je vous aime mais votre absence me chagrine."_

_°Dix Ancolies roses qui signifient "Je t'aime tellement" et "Tout est gris quand tu n'es pas là."_

_°Dix __Anémone__s rouges qui signifient "Persévérance en dépit de tout"_

_°Dix Anémones violettes qui signifient "Tristesse"_

_°Dix __Réséda__s jaunes qui signifient "Tendresse"._

_°Dix R__hododendron__s qui signifient "Premier amour"._

_°Dix Roses __lavande__s qui signifient "Coup de foudre, je suis tombé amoureux de vous". Je les ai pris en me souvenant que quand je t'ais rencontré j'avais senti mon cœur battre fortement dans ma poitrine._

_°Dix __Sabot de Vénus__ jaunes qui signifient "Je t'offre mon cœur" et "Ton amour est mon bien le plus précieux"._

_°Dix__Sauge__s bleues qui signifient "Je pense à vous"_

_°Dix __Saxifrage__ : "Affection" et "Je suis désespéré"_

_° Dix __Scabieuse__ : "Ame en deuil"_

_Et en dernier dix Roses noires qui signifient "Mon amour perdurera jusque dans la mort"._

_Je sais qu'il te parle grâce à ses prières quotidiennes quand nous venons te voir._

-Je t'aime maman. murmure tendrement notre enfant.

_Asahi a fini. _

_Il tourne son regard vers moi, je vois des larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Je pose un genou à terre, ouvre les bras où il vient se blottir contre mon torse, libérant ainsi ses larmes. _

_Je sais à quoi il pense: Il pense que c'est à cause de lui que tu n'es plus là. Je lui caresse tendrement les cheveux et lui répète tendrement que ce n'est pas de sa faute, que tu avais conscience que tu ne pourrais pas le voir grandir, mais par ce geste tu lui avais transmis tout ton Amour._

-Tu comprends Asahi? lui demande-je toujours aussi tendrement en lui relevant doucement son visage où quelques larmes coulent encore un peu sur ses joues roses.

-N'oublies pas petit Asahi que ta mère est dans ton cœur et le restera pour toujours. déclara, tendrement, Skyress en se posant sur l'épaule droite d'Asahi.

-Oui… acquiesce-t-il faiblement de la tête, un sourire de tendresse et de tristesse venant orner ses lèvres.

_Je lui rends son sourire, me lève tenant Asahi dans mes bras, Percival et tes autres Bakugans toujours silencieux sur mes épaules. Avant de partir nous regardons ta tombe en silence quelques minutes puis nous quittons le cimetière._

_Je ne t'oublierais jamais et t'aimerais toujours…_

_Mon Amour…_

*Soleil levant!


End file.
